


Wanna Eat You Up

by SetsuYomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Just Gekka and Gaku thirsting over Yamato what else is new, M/M, Mentioned Izumi Iori, Mentioned Re:vale, Mentioned the rest of Idolish7, press f to Mitsuki and Tenn for having to deal with their respective leader's stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuYomi/pseuds/SetsuYomi
Summary: Nikaidou Yamato? Hot.Nikaidou Yamato wearing choker? Even hotter.Now, it caused a certain problem because Yaotome Gaku? Definitely would love to have a taste of both.





	Wanna Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
Gekka is back with her thirst over GakuYama and Yamato in general~
> 
> Especially after looking at how great Yamato look in the latest Animal Suits Collection Project hhhhhhhhhhh  
It really makes me want to eat him up lol
> 
> I'm just channeling my thirst while writing this (as always lol) so you'd probably find typos and/or grammatical errors, sorry in advance and enjoy!

It's still early in the morning but they're all so busy preparing for a collective photo shoot. From their make ups, hair styles, suits, to the accessories, everything was tailored to fit their personality and the image needed for the Animal Suits Collection Project.

It's a rather big project, seeing as they specifically requested Idolish7, Trigger, and Re:vale to be their models this year. The Director is a perfectionist, he asked for them to prepare everything since the morning to make sure that there's nothing amiss all the way to the photo session which would be taken indoor.

Now, that everyone seemed to be all set, the staffs would call them one by one to take individual photo shoot then a group session after the last member of each group is finished.  


The first one was Re:vale as the group only consists of two people. Then Trigger's next. That would make Idolish7 to be the last group. Simple enough, huh?

Well...

Not really.

Problem came for him once Ichi's done with his turn. Well. Not that Ichi's the problem exactly. It's the group before theirs. The Trigger's leader, Yaotome Gaku, to be exact.  


Unlike the duo Re:vale, all Trigger members didn't go back to their dressing room immediately and opted to linger in the studio after their photos were taken.

And what kind of problem occured because of it?

The problem is...

Gaku wouldn't stop staring－more like glaring, really, what with his very sharp eyes－at him, right from across the room.

It's a damn problem because how could he focus on the shoot if the silver haired man keep looking at him as if he's a piece of meat ready to be eaten?!

He shivered lightly after a pose and he could literally feel the gaze sharpened not even a second after that.

Those eyes followed every single move he made and it felt like he’s getting burned with how intense those gaze seared through his clothes. It’s not that an unpleasant feelings though… Just. A little bit too much—

Ah.

It’s no good! He’s starting to lose composure right there…

'God dammit, Yaotome, cut it out, would you??!'

He grumbles lightly but readied himself again for the next pose after getting a cue from the photographer in front of him.

'Focus, Yamato. You need to focus. Just let that stupid carnivore be. Stay professional. You can do it.'

It worked. For the most part, because by the time he's done, he found that Trigger, along with their troublesome leader, has left the room near the end of his photo session.  


He quickly stomped the feeling of disappointment at that fact,—‘There’s nothing to be disappointed anyway!’—thanked the photographer and the rest of the staffs, then hurriedly goes back to Idolish7's dressing room. Wondering what the heck that just happened.

________________________________________

"Thank you for the hard work!!!" is said in various voices. Pleasantries were given here and there, and then the 3 group idols all agreed to meet up after this to celebrate another job well done.

Except...

"Why should I wait for that ikemen?" talking to himself in his room, alone, makes Yamato feels weird about accepting Gaku's request on staying behind. "I should've refused..." he sighed quietly. But at the same time, he's curious as to what the No.1 Most Desired Embrace wants to talk about...

...It shouldn't be about 'that', right?

(And by 'that' means the time where Yaotome stared at him like he's about to eat him alive.)

At the sudden realization, he quickly got up from the sofa he’s currently sitting.

"I should get out of here..." he practically ran to reach the doorknob before it suddenly moved and the door opened itself－

"Yo, Nikaidou. I see you've changed your clothes..."

There goes his hope of escaping his misery...

"Yeah, of course, we're going out after this, right? And we do have to give everything back after shoot, Yaotome. You've changed your own, too, after all."

Gaku just 'Hmm'-ed thoughtfully and walked him back to the center of the room. Yamato sat back on the sofa while Gaku headed to the corner of the room, the sound of cooler being opened and he's back with two water bottles. Gaku put both bottles on the table, but instead of sitting down, Gaku walked behind the sofa and stood right behind him.  


Startled, he tried to turn around to face him but Gaku prevented that by putting one hand on his left shoulder, while the right hand is reaching around to the front of his neck.

"Yaotome, what are you－"

*clack*

"Eh?"

Looking down to the sudden weight on his neck, he found that there's something green, like a crystal, connected to a black strap fastened on his skin.

Wait a minute.

He's seen this one before. In fact, it's the exact choker he wore at the photo shoot just a few moments ago before he gave it back to the staff along with his outfits.

"Yaotome, what the heck?! How did you get this choker back? And why did you put it on me?!" Yamato struggled to turn around, but just like before, the grip of the man had on his shoulders tightened and wouldn’t let him move around much.

"Shh... Nikaidou. Just. Let me. Let me taste you a little bit."

"You what? AH－"

That's the only warning he got before there are teeth－Yaotome's teeth－biting softly at the black leather on his nape. His teeth and lips grazed on his skin, biting and mouthing at one spot until it's red and shiny with his saliva, sending shivers down to Yamato's body.

'This feels so weird.'

"Ngh.. Yaotome..." Yamato couldn't stop the moan getting out of him and reflexively move his hands to close his lips, but before he could, the man behind him caught both of his hands, entwining their hands together in a firm grip, putting them on his lap, then leaning further to his back, making him hunched forward on the sofa without stopping his action on marking Yamato's neck. 

Gaku moved to his right side. Biting and mouthing at the spot under his ear and the middle where the leather sit perfectly against his skin before he sucked down harshly until there's a red bit mark on the skin, between the leather.

Gaku hummed to his skin and Yamato jolted at the sensation.

Just as Gaku thought, the choker looks beautiful on the man's skin below him and the reaction elicited from Yamato makes everything taste more delicious.

"Hha! Ah! Yaotome, let me go…"

"No."

Frustrated, Yamato growled, "Why. Not?!" Yaotome bit him again in a different place. He's particularly sensitive at that spot because another moan ripped out of him unwillingly and his whole body arched, before he slumped back against the silver haired man shoulder behind him.

"Hhah... hah.. I hate you..."

The man behind him just smirked and kissed the left side of his neck, "I'm not done, yet."

"You stupid－AH!"  
________________________________________

"Guys, does anyone know where Yamato-san is? He didn't read my messages and he's not picking up his phone. He knew where our place is, right?" A worried Mitsuki said with a frown.

"It's alright, Izumi Mitsuki. Gaku has some have business with him. I'm sure they'll get here once they've settled everything down," Tenn said around his strawberry mocktail.

Just then, a few moments later, a figure ran and put themselves behind his back.

"WHOA! What the－Yamato-san?"

"Mitsuuu! Help me and get me away from him!"

Bewildered, Mitsuki looked behind him where his leader tried to hide behind his smaller frame. He's met by the sight of teary eyed Yamato who stared back at him pitifully. 

"Get you away from who? And why are you still wearing your scarf? It’s not that cold after all." Before Yamato could answer him—‘Huh? Why does he get red so suddenly?’ Mitsuki thought distractedly— someone coughed and then he's faced with Yaotome Gaku. Yamato hid further behind his back.

"Hi, Izumi-ani."

Mitsuki sighed in despair, "What did you do?"

It's Tenn again this time who quipped, "You really don't want to know, Izumi Mitsuki."

Mitsuki stared at him, at his glaring leader behind him, at Yaotome's sheepish smile in front of him then back to the Trigger's center.

"You're right. I don't."

Mitsuki then surrendered to his fate as a body shield between the ridiculous couple for the whole night.

________________________________________

Omake:  
[After Trigger left the Studio]

Back in their own room, Trigger's center counted from one to ten inside his head before spitting:

"Gaku. What. The. Fuck?"

"What?!"

Kujou Tenn sighed exasperatedly at his brainless leader's response.

"We stayed a bit to thanked the staffs and maybe approach the Director about the probability of future projects and what exactly were you doing back there?!"

Gaku wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Right. You're too busy staring at Idolish7's leader like a creep. You're even practically drooling on the spot!"

At that, Gaku tried to defend himself, "I wasn't－!"

"YES, YOU WERE."

Gaku threw himself on the sofa at the center of the room, closing his eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled, admitting defeat at his friend's confrontation.

Ryuu, the ever pacifist of their group, tried to diffuse the tension. "Come on, Tenn. It's alright. Gaku just... couldn't help himself?" his sentence trailed awkwardly at the end.

Tenn exhaled loudly, "It's a good thing that everyone's busy at that time. You need to get ahold of yourself better, Gaku."

"Okay! Okay. I understand, alright? It's just－, yeah... I couldn't help it, sorry, guys." Gaku put his hands on his face to keep his burning face from being seen, not oblivious of the fact that his teammates could see his red ears clearly.

"It's fine, Gaku. Right, Tenn? And you probably... should apologize to Yamato-kun? I'm impressed that he could stayed professional when..." Ryuu trailed again, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"He definitely should." Tenn concluded, mercifully not mentioning Ryuu's second time awkwardness of Gaku's shenanigans.

"Yeah, I probably should..." Gaku groaned softly.

In the end, Gaku decided to ask Yamato via Rabbit chat to stay behind in Idolish7's room after everything's done.

**Author's Note:**

> Me too, Gaku. Me too XD  
Also, poor Mitsuki and Tenn... Gaku and Yamato have to treat them after this probably lmao
> 
> And the wonderful @Inkaognito made a pic of Yamato based on this fic!!!  
You could check it out here:  
https://twitter.com/inkaognito/status/1183163115204005888?s=19  
It's awesome so don't hesitate to leave a like and/or retweet!!! >w< ♡
> 
> Anyway,  
Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys like it!  
And don't forget to leave kudos and/or comment because they fuel the mind and push me to write more!^^


End file.
